Hell I got into
by YukikoMon
Summary: A distressed bride gets solace from the last person she'd thought of. Rated M for violence and sexual innuendos. One-shot


Nightlife had always been there for Butch.

He always had a heart for LaBrooke bar where wanna be whores come out and play. Speakers were blaring. He likes it loud, makes him euphoric. Made him stop thinking. Shush away those pesky little thoughts.

"Stop taking my drinks!" slurred the ravenette on his side, accusing him of taking his own drink.

"Whoa, lady" He watched her carefully. _Damn._ He knew she is wasted and _hot_. He couldn't see her face though. "You sure you can handle the-" He pulled back her hair and gasped at the realization.

"What the fuck."

She gave him an ominous look. "Don't touch me, bitch!" and swatted his arm like a fly.

He choked with laughter. How ironic. I guess superheroes are people too.

"Hey! Is she bothering you, cupcake?" Some brunette named Lisa, Lina? He couldn't remember. She batted her eyes, her look intense. Alluring but ineffective.

"Nah, go ahead and have fun with the others."

The girls knew when and how to pester him. And so they oblige when he wasn't in the mood.

"So what's your story?" Butch now amused how he found someone actually fun to toy with. "Date gone wrong?" Oh, he loved teasing especially how she teased back… in the old days.

But now, he didn't know he busted her waterworks open. _Shit._

 _There is something wrong._ He actually got nervous and that's not right. That's not good for him. "Are you serious right now?" The spark of amusement in his eyes went out.

He needed a drink.

Right before he could order, the ex-heroine threw a bottle of vodka to some random blonde guy.

"Ralph you motherfucker." Her eyes seething with rage. "Where are you hiding him, huh?"

"What the fuck, bitch!?" the guy questioned, who's probably not Ralph, stood up shakily.

 _Ah, everyone's angry and drunk. This is not good._ Butch thought but did nothing nonetheless. Besides, why would it matter to him?

Minutes later words exchanged turned to fist fights. He wouldn't worry about her. She had always been a good fighter and she still is but…

 _Fucking hell._

He stood up and blocked the incoming bottle attack from the guy. "Butch, get out of the way."

"Fuck off. She's with me." He looked at the bruised woman lying beside the broken glass. All she can manage was to sit up. She felt out of it and Butch did too. "You're messed up."

He sighed as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "Hey! No. No. Down. ME. _Down_."

 _Why am I doing this?_

"And here I thought I was miserable." Butch placed a cup of water and some medicine at his coffee table. He sighed, brushing his hair upward. Why would he think he'd get a response? "Kaoru."

She's now lying on his bead, bandages over her bruise. Crunched up like a worm. She's always such a sore to him. He hated her presence. But why was he doing this?

She finally sat up, looked at him dead in the eyes. "Am I ugly?"

Silence passed. _What the hell was that question._

Kaoru sighed and messily positioned herself on the bed, like a child having a tantrum. "Guess I am." Her voice cracked.

"Well, it sure wasn't a 'date went wrong'" He managed to cough up.

She stopped her shuffling, hesitated for a bit. The dim light somehow complementing her perfect figure.

He needed a drink.

"The groom walked out on me." She said facing the other side.

He stiffened.

"He sent me a message but" Everything she said trailed off as only one thought occurred to him.

She was getting married.

He didn't know.

"I mean who does that?" Somehow her sniffs got into her.

A pause.

"I'm gonna use your bathroom."

Oh how he badly want to say it.

 _I wouldn't do that._

It had always been like this. After all these years of self loathing, he still wanted her. But did she want him? No and why would she.

She finished freshening up, gave him a look when he kept staring.

"Just wondering how you're a dumbass for getting engaged to a cheap junk."

Her eyebrows scrunched up and was about to retort. She didn't. Instead, she drank the whole glass of water beside her.

"I met him 8 months ago."

"Geez, I didn't ask for a life story." He managed to chuckle. "Whatever, I've got nothing to do anyway."

She rolled her eyes and sat with her legs crossed. "So this dude, Lucas. He was like an ideal husband material. Don't fucking laugh." She gave a beautiful grim smile. _Damn it_.

"He's a pilot. Handsome. Icy blue fucking lying eyes…" Off she goes slicing my heart to tidbits, giving me a pep talk of what she'd gone through. _Why are you telling me this instead of your best friend_ s? "…And then he goes disappearing from the town, should've known though.

"Weeks later my friend found out that his being him was a lie. All of it was fabricated. Like what the fuck. Is this karma or just life wants to fuck with me." She looked like she's about to cry. Instead, she shook her head. "Well, I gotta stop mourning for fake things hah."

Another silence took place, Butch decided to sleep so he stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Couch. We both just need sleep."

He heard her snort. "Just sleep beside me."

He gave her a questioned look. "You're sober."

"Just stay." It was more of a command. She always had a way of bossing him.

She felt the weight shifted as Butch helped himself on the bed. They both look the other way.

 _I'll be damned if I looked._

"Why are you always avoiding me?" Her warm breath made contact with his tense back. _When did she move?_

"What are you talking about?" He groaned, staying still.

He heard a grunt from her as he was tossed to an upright position. "W-what the hell!?"

Kaoru sat on top of him giving an angry look. "Is it about the fight that broke out- do you hate me for siding on what's right!?"

"Stop this!" He tried to sit up but felt her tears welling up. She was so close. So close yet he has to keep his distance. "Damn it, if you want Lucas so bad-"

"What- No! Butch, it's you!" Her tears started falling down as she placed her hands on Butch's face. "Ten years ago, the fight, everything. Why can't you understand-"

She gritted her teeth. "I thought I could forget you, _you asshole_."

"You left and I thought I lost you." Resting her forehead on his, with a lowered voice she pleaded. "Why don't you ever like me?"

Oh. _Oh._ She bit her lip trying to keep herself from bawling out.

 _I did avoid her_. After all, an ex-criminal wasn't fit for someone righteous as her.

But he didn't need to think. Kaoru backed off seeing Butch's flushed face. "Butch, I-"

He pulled her close into a tight hug. He wanted more of her, her scent, her life, her everything. "I'm sorry. I- no. I didn't think it was possible." He whimpered but he didn't care.

"I'm not gonna let go this time." His whisper felt quick as his lips brushed hers.

They stared at each other seconds before Butch took the chance to press his lips on hers. Kaoru parted her mouth a bit allowing Butch's tongue to take on full control. They both tasted like alcohol, intoxicating.

As they kissed, he took the opportunity to move her below him. They continued till they part for air. Butch took his time on her neck, started pecking then nibbling. Her small gasps made him awake. This is real. This is her. He couldn't be happier.

He wanted to know more and she's giving him all of it. He digs deep to her crevices. The sound of pleasures he hears, her trembling figure, the pounding of their hearts. They succumbed to the inevitable whilst taking in the fervor they sought.

Butch's life had changed forever.


End file.
